


Apprenticeship

by CarnivorousMoogle



Series: Requests and Drabble Collections [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Apprentice Fortress 2, Multi, RP characters, mostly not my OCs, occasional nsfw, request collection, some gore, with the exception of dmitri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivorousMoogle/pseuds/CarnivorousMoogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and times of mercs in training, or The Next Generation of Dumb Assholes Blowing Each Other Up on a Regular Basis.</p><p>(Requests, drabbles, and request drabbles from the Apprentice Fortress 2 RP group.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you're all just tiny (Ja/Dmitri)

**Author's Note:**

> Ja/Dmitri nsfw, for Darkusmoon.

"Your bunk is too small," he said, fingers combing through her short hair until it stuck out every which way.

"My bunk is--ah!--the same size as everyone else's," she gasped, squirming on his fingers as his other hand traced her tattoos. "You're j-just huge."

"You're all tiny," he retorted, shifting to keep her enveloped between his huge frame and the wall. "Take some steroids or something."

She laughed breathlessly at that, and gripped his wiry, close-cropped hair to pull him in for a kiss.


	2. (a pretty ass way to celebrate) new year's (Dean/Tabbs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Tabbs, for... well, Tabbs.

The sky was flat black in the harsh blue-white of the floodlights, the kind of black that swallowed the world and left you alone in your little island of light, daring you to step out.

"Fuck this," announced Tabbs, staring out into the dark. She sat with her legs splayed out in front of her, back propped against the cold metal of the lamp. 

She heard a shuffle from the other side of the pole, what sounded like Dean brushing frost off his parade jacket. "Fuck what?"

She grimaced, wrinkling her cold nose against the snow. "No fireworks. They could at least _pretend_ it's a new year and a new start like everybody else."

She half-felt his shoulders shrug. "Doesn't have to be New Year's to be a new start. Maybe that's why no fireworks."

Silence. "Maybe so. Still kind of an ass way to celebrate New Year's Eve."

"Yeah."

They fell silent. The year turned in the still darkness, as two figures huddled red and blue under the freezing white of the floodlight.


	3. (they'll never notice) when i'm gone (Jaxxon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaxxon-centric for Roo, au where she never joins the Apprentice program.

The first thought through her head was, they'll never notice I'm gone.

Then she hit the floor, and the pain hit her, and she was hiccupping and gasping as her lifeblood pumped away.

She could hear footsteps through the fog, shouting and more gunfire as they closed in on her position. The twists and turns of the black market warehouse wouldn't hide her for long, but she found it hard to care.

They'd been the wrong people to piss off, but she almost didn't care about that either. She'd just wanted to be noticed, that was all. She'd just wanted to not be a ghost anymore. The cat ears hadn't helped, the hoodies and contact lenses hadn't helped, nothing had _helped._

She'd thought, somehow, maybe this would. And now, lying in her own blood with the world washing jittery-pale before her eyes, she knew it wouldn't.

They'll never notice I'm gone, she mouthed silently, and closed her eyes as the first of them found her.


End file.
